


Deaf Ears

by MarvelSuperHeros



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Gen, centric!Clint, deaf!Clint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-03
Updated: 2016-05-03
Packaged: 2018-06-06 04:35:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6738427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarvelSuperHeros/pseuds/MarvelSuperHeros
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint is deaf, only Natasha knows, but one by one his team finds out and gets a better reaction than he thought. </p><p>[No where near canon btw]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deaf Ears

Clint it deaf and he hated it. He hated the fact he could be the reason to why his team might fail in a mission, he hated that what if his special SHIELD ear piece broke in the middle of the mission and couldn't hear a god damn thing? Clint may be this cocky, childish assassin but he can be vulnerable, he can be  _insecure_. 

He hated the word insecure but not as much as he hated the constant thing in his ears. Stupid explosion. The bomb went off way to early causing Clint to get hurled into another building and affected his hearing. Clint was saving a little boy, his leg was stuck under some heavy debris and he just couldn't leave the poor child there. Clint is a good man, although he may not portray that with all his assassination, therefore he did the good thing which was save the boy. He'll do it all over again, that boy lived because of him, so yes, he'll go through that hell and sacrifice his god damned hearing for that child. 

Clint was embarrassed.

He shouldn't be but he was. Natasha, his loyal scary partner, always reassured him it was okay because everyone, literally  _everyone_ , had their weaknesses, although when Clint asked what was Natasha's weakness he ended up getting smacked in the face. ("So you get to know my weakness and I don't get to know yours? Ow!")

Bruce was the first to find out. 

Bruce is observant, he was able to tell Clint was uncomfortable and there was something off about him. Bruce didn't come to him to talk about it after Bruce had come up get something to drink before he goes to sleep, Clint never understand the doctor's weird sleeping habits, and Clint happened to be awake. Clint was feeling hungry and grabbed some cereal before sleeping. 

"Clint?" The soft voice of Bruce made Clint almost spilt the milk.

"Jesus Christ, Banner!" 

Clint was ashamed that he, the assassin, was caught unaware by a fellow team mate. He should have heard someone sneak u- oh he was deaf. Clint pushed his anger at the back of his mind and realised Bruce had been travelling the third world, he was able to pick up the skills of 'ninja', in a way Tony has put it.

"Sorry, I just, er..." Bruce fumbled as Clint smiles amused at the doctor, "I have a question and I hope you don't mind me asking it. I hope I, you know, offend you."

Clint was amused before closing the milk, "Shoot." 

"Are you deaf?"

Clint froze and almost dropped the milk, Steve would probably be annoyed if he found out someone had wasted the milk while Tony only brushes it off saying they have money to get thousands, he looked at the doctor, who shyly looked anywhere but the eyes of the archer. 

"...yes." Clint was hesistant as he watched the smaller man look at him, "I'm not offended, I know I should have told you sooner but how ya found out, doc?"

Bruce smiled, "I observed you, you looked stressed in the last mission, or every other mission. I realised there was something bothering you and found your hearing aids. I just needed to clarify if I was right."

"Indeed you are right." 

Bruce slowly moved around the kitchen to make himself tea as he continues to talk to the assassin. It was almost like Bruce could read minds because he answered Clint's upcoming question before he could ask.

"It's okay, you know? I'm not judging, it wasn't your fault that you're deaf. I promise you though Clint, I won't tell anyone if you don't want me to."

Clint became so thankful for the doctor because Bruce just  _understand_ , Bruce listened and understand. He may not be a therapist, god he would not go through Tony's rant again, but he will listen. Clint smiled at the doctor before stuffing his face with cereal as Bruce placed the milk in the fridge and stirred his tea.

"Thanks, Bruce."

"No problem, by the way, you probably want to wash. Steve will probably lector you later."

Clint laughs and nodded before waving goodbye to the doctor, "Goodnight, Doc."

"Night, Clint."

Tony was the next avenger to find out.

Tony was ranting again. Then again when isn't he? ("I really couldn't care less about your problems." "Why you got to be rude? My feelings are hurt!" "Oh grow up.") Tony stopped mid-sentence as he looked towards to Clint, who was reading a book fully ignoring Tony due to the fact that he was able to switch off his hearing aid so all he could hear was the beautiful silence. Clint could feel Tony staring at him before switching on his hearing aid on as Tony was too busy focusing on the ear. 

"You're deaf?!" 

Clint rolled his eyes, "And I'm going to switch them off again."

"No wait!" 

Clint booked marked his book before rolling his eyes to look at Tony. Tony smiled like a little boy on Christmas day. Clint furrowed his eyebrows and wanted to get away from Tony, who looked a little bit sinister. 

"And you're using those crappy hearing aids. Listen, sorry, here birdbrain. I'm your friend, you know what the means? I provide you the greatest things because I'm Tony _fucking_  Stark. Now, all you need to tell me is on the scale of 0-10, zero being not that bad and ten being I can't hear shit, how deaf are you?"

"Stark!"

Tony stopped rambling and looked at the assassin. Clint laughs, thankful for the little engineering workholic team mate, because he thought Tony would have a bad reaction to his deafness. Tony raised an eyebrows before reading the archer before laughing himself.

"Look, birdbrain, I may be an asshole but I'm not that bad of an asshole. So, I'm going to make you your own special Stark hearing piece or ear aid. So you don't need to switch during missions. I'm going to make you multiple as well."

Clint, for the first time listening to Stark he smiled, as he listened to Stark's suggestions before giving the full background about his deafness. Then made Tony swear that he can't tell anyone, the two blondies. To which, Tony hearing that Bruce knew made him angry, but that childish angry. ("That son of a bitch.")

Tony made his way to the lab afterwards to talk to his best friend, ranting about how Bruce did't tell him about Clint, then made Natasha come down to the lab and teach the two boys sign language, the pair of them picked it up fairly quick. It took at least a week but it surprised Clint when he found the three of them bonding in the lab. Clint, merely smiles and thankful for his friends.

Thor was next and it was a quick reveal.

Clint didn't realise he aciddentally told Thor he was deaf until Thor left the room. All of them was in the kitchen, except for Steve who had a mission that needed only him, Clint was busy washing up while trying to listen to Thor.

"I can't hear you, I'm deaf! EVERYONE SHUT UP!"

All of them looked at Clint, who wiped his wet hands on his jeans before turning to look at Thor. Tony snickered at Thor's reaction as Natasha smirks while Bruce merely rolled his eyes.

"Go on, Thor."

"It's nothing, Eye of Hawk, you have just answered my question." Thor smiled and stood up.

Clint sighed, "How many times do I have to tell you just call me Clint?" 

"Sorry, my friend, very nice colour you have picked. I like the colour pink." Thor left the room to do whatever he does. 

Clint then realised, "Did he just...?"

"Yep." The three responded back at him.

"I told you, your hot pink hearing piece will get people's attention."

" _Fuck you, Stark._ "

Lastly, Steve was the last to find out. All of them went out for a mission, which ended up all of them at the floor while Steve spit fire orders to his team. That was until he got frustrated as he tried to get Clint's attention but Clintbwas busy focusing on something else. Natasha tapped on Clint's shoulder and pointed towards to Steve. Both, Natasha and Tony, see that Clint's ears were empty. They couldn't see a hint of hot pink. 

Clint looked towards Steve as he read his lips. Clint nodded then looked towards Tony and signed, 'Can you get me up there?' 

'No problem.' 

Tony grabbed Clint away from the scene as Thor turns to Natasha, "I want to learn what they just did!"

Steve looked at them in confused but didn't get an answer as the they all disperse. It was onky till then they all arrived back in the jet, he watched Tony looking at Clint in disapproval while he hands him broken ones. Tony hands him purple replacements, Clint places them in his ears and the first thing he hears was, "You're lucky that we have some spare in the jet!"

Clint rolled his eyes, "I can hear again!"

Steve looks at him confused as Natasha and Tony starts up the jet. Steve looked at Clint for an explanation but Clint merely shrugs, finally coming to the realisation that his team is not going to judge him for this disability. "I'm deaf, Cap."

"And I didn't get to know but everyone did?"

"Well, everyone, exceot of Tash, found out. I thought you would too. Look, I wanted to tell you but I was embarrassed but I realised, now, that I didn't need to be embarrassed. I'm sorry Cap, I was going to tell you b-"

"It's fine, Barton, but next time when something like this happen I would like to be informed. Now, what were you and Stark doing?"

"Sign language? Oh, Bruce and Tony learnt it after they found out about my deafness. I could teach you seeing Stark's on the wheel and Banner is asleep."

The two blondies looked at each other and then looked back at the assassin and nodded, on the ride home the pair slowly learnt how to sigh language. Not only it would be helpful to Clint. It was going to be helpful for the team as well.

Clint realised that he had nothing to be insecure about because everyone has their weakness, some doesn't like to admit (*Cough* Tony and Natasha *Cough*), but it was okay because it shows that you were human. Clint was thankful, for his little family he had. He loved them like no other. 

**Author's Note:**

> Please excuse all the mistakes and the OOC of the characters!


End file.
